A data center is a centralized facility that houses a large amount of computing hardware and other infrastructure for an information technology (IT) organization. When reference is made to storing data in the “cloud,” the data is actually being stored and managed by one or more of these data centers.
Data centers are typically large facilities that include all of the infrastructure and hardware needed to provide reliable, specialized services to their clients. Examples of some of these services include data storage, software as a service (SAAS), platform as a service (PAAS), and infrastructure as a service (IAAS), which are typically provided by a data center's servers. Because servers generate a large amount of heat when they operate, most data centers also include full-scale HVAC systems to control their climate conditions. The data center, including its hardware and infrastructure, are usually connected to and powered by at least one power grid. Although they are connected to a power grid, most data centers also have their own power backups which are used to ensure that their hardware and infrastructure are always adequately powered. Sometimes there is an immediate surplus of power available in the power grid, while in other instances there is an immediate shortage of power.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is provided only to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.